


Moonlight

by hauntedpoem



Series: Say hello to your new boyfriend [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Elf, Fanart, Gen, Glitter, Luthien - Freeform, Pencil on paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedpoem/pseuds/hauntedpoem
Summary: Fanart for Luthien in this series.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMirkyKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/gifts).



> In my canon, Luthien has darker skin, like bronze; she's dark haired (blue-black) and has silvery eyes. Let me dream, okay?  
> As you can probably see, my resources were pretty limited. I even used text highlighter and green gel pens. Also a bit of bad lighting.  
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://hauntedpoem.tumblr.com/).  
> Here's the [whole thing](http://hauntedpoem.tumblr.com/post/158638474817/luthien-dancing-tolkien-fanart-1-montex-gel). 
> 
> -
> 
> If you're curious:  
> Montex gel pen in gold and silver and shiny blue, Koh-I-Noor Progresso Woodless pencils in 7-Sapphire and 22-Redish Brown, Pilot FriXion light soft highlighter -Soft Violet, Pilot gel pen- Mint, Koh-I-Noor omega pencil in Bronze.


End file.
